Internet protocol television (IPTV) and other media-providing technologies can require significant infrastructure and configuration. Generally, network operators test various aspects of their network equipment to ensure reliable and efficient operation. In particular, network operators may test their network equipment for delay or latency when experiencing various amounts of usage. For example, in an IPTV environment, users may change channels (e.g., IP streams multicasted to IPTV users), such as by sending channel commands or IPTV related command messages. Channel commands may trigger multicast events. For example, a channel leave request message may trigger an IPTV node (e.g., a content router) to disassociate the user with a first channel or multicast group and a channel join request message may trigger the IPTV node to associate the user with a second channel or multicast group. After processing the channel leave request and the channel join request messages, the user may receive data associated with the second channel. During the channel changing process, various delays or latencies may occur. Some delays may be unavoidable, such as user related delay, while other delays may be caused or exacerbated by network conditions or configurations.
Network operators typically simulate various conditions before equipment is deployed in a live network to decrease avoidable delays and/or other problems. However, current IPTV equipment simulation and testing methods are not capable of simulating IPTV related commands from user devices and calculating related metrics in real-time or near real-time. Various issues may arise from delayed testing feedback which may be costly for network operators and result in dissatisfied users.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for measuring multicast latency.